Goodnight
by fasolka87
Summary: ONESHOT with Cooper and Charlotte, after the final. My first and propably only story with them :  sorry for bad english


„Ok., I've finished. We can go" said Charlotte putting the files aside.

"Cooper?" she said and looked at him when she didn't hear any reply.

She saw him sleeping on her couch. She stood up and walked to him.

"Coop" she said lauder.

"what? What happened?"

"You fall asleep. I've finished, we can go now, come on get up!"

"oh sorry for that, sit for a minute with me"

"no way, If I sit I will fall asleep, and I need my bed…"

"ok, ok. I'm getting up, but I'm taking you to my bed"

She gave him a small, weak smile.

Cooper stood up, took Charlotte's hand and they went to parking lot.

They took just Cooper's car. Charlotte was too tired to ride by herself.

While driving to Cooper's house, Charlotte spoke first.

"Coop, I need to go to Violet's. I need some clothes, besides I'm not in mood for sex right now"

"Geez, Charlotte, someday you will be my wife, you need to learn to talk to me about things that bothers you, you know? First of all, I don't want to have sex tonight and you know it, you are just afraid of talking to me about what happened today. About Dell. You feel guilty. I know you, remember? Today you don't have to talk, I will. I want you to stay with me tonight. He squeezed and kissed her hand.

Charlotte smiled and agreed to stay at his place

"you're boring Coop, with all that talking, you know that?"

"And about clothes… we will go there first thing in the morning so you could change. And after work we will take all your stuff, because you are moving in with me"

"ok, just keep looking at road not at me.. please"

At Cooper's house

"I'm exhausted. I need a shower"

"Then go, get a shower, and I will make something to eat for you" He kissed her gently, put one hand on her lower back and pushed her lightly directly to bathroom.

When they get to the bathroom she turned to him

"thanks, but I can handle from here" she said with a sarcasm in her voice

"you sure you don't need me to take your clothes off?" he asked with a smile, while both of his hands were lying on her hips.

She put one hand on his chest and kissed him softly.

"I'm sure. Now go. I will be back quickly. I'm hungry."

Cooper kissed her forehead and went to kitchen

After a shower, Charlotte took one of Cooper shirts and shorts, because she needed something to sleep in. She went into a kitchen.

"heey, nice outfit….I made you a sandwich. I don't have anything else in fridge. And here is an orange juice, or tea if you want. Now I'm going to take a shower" said Cooper walking away.

Charlotte ate half of a sandwich that Cooper made for her, brushed her teeth and went to bed. She lied down and waited for Cooper.

After a long, hot shower Cooper finally woke out of bathroom with only a towel covered his lower parts.

Cooper walked to his dresser to take some shorts and put it on. While he was doing this, Charlotte was lying flat on her back with her eyes closed. Cooper walked to her and touched her arm.

"hey, you're cold, why don't you cover yourself?" as he said that he started to cover her with a blanket. She opened her eyes and was starring at ceiling.

"I could have take care of Dell, you know? I could have made someone to check on him and make some test, we could have known earlier that something was wrong with him. I'm a chief of stuff for God's sake!"

Cooper sat next to her

"What? Charlotte, look at me" He took her chin and gently moved her face so he could see her eyes. "It's not you fault, you hear me? How could you, or anybody else knew that something was wrong with Dell. He felt fine. Basic tests showed that there was nothing wrong with him. No one could foresee… You helped Maya, and her baby. You can't feel guilty about what happened to Dell. We all could have took care of him more. You were busy with other case. You can't be in two different places at the same time…"

"I know, I know, but Betsy… she lost both of her parents, and we could prevent…"

Charlotte has tears in her eyes. Cooper lied down next to her. He put one hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb, he kissed the other cheek and brushed it with his nose.

"Maybe we could prevent, and maybe we couldn't. We won't know it. Betsy is strong. It's hard for her, but we will do everything what we can to help her cope with everything, ok?"

Charlotte nodded

"thanks for taking to me and shearing your feelings with me" Cooper smiled

"Oh, shut up Coop" Charlotte said and wiped her eyes "you know I hate it"

"yea, and you know I love you" Cooper grinned

"you better"

"I missed you"

"what you talking about Coop? we had sex yesterday, we're seeing each other everyday"

"You know what I mean" he smiled "I missed you being mine"

Charlotte turned over, so now she was facing away from Cooper. She took his hand, kissed it and put it over her waist.

"I love you" she said

"you better"

"go to sleep, before I change my mind" she joked

Cooper gently squeezed her stomach

"can I ask you something?"

"if you have to"

"will you tell me about your husband someday?"

Charlotte stiffened immediately, so Cooper started to stroke her stomach.

"hey, relax. I'm patient. If you don't want to you don't have to. It's ok"

She relaxed a bit

"It's just not so easy. He hurt me…. I don't want to go back there… I will tell you… someday.."

"ok" He kissed her head

"can we sleep now" she asked

"yes we can" Cooper smiled, and tightened his grip on her.


End file.
